brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What are some changes that this game needs?
Alright well, I really like this game, it's fun and original, but it really feels unfinished. I think if they fixed the graphics bugs, added an actual campaign and not just multiplayer with bots, added multiplayer lobbies and different gametypes like CTF and King of the Hill, make more attachments for the weapons, make some of the weapons worth using, and fix the buggie ass Sniper Rifle, this game would be amazing. I'm sure i didn't even come close to what else this game needs but if you have any additions just add to the list. Drejnaught 19:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Drejnaught For one, a better Campaign. It is almost no different than the multiplayer. The story of the war on the Ark deserves much more depth. If Splash Damage took more time developing the story and giving the characters more personality, then story mode would be much better than it is. Going along with this, I think the playable character should speak in the cutscenes instead of just standing there the whole time. Also, the game needs more maps. It gets somewhat boring to play over and over on the same maps every day. Subtitles. I can hardly hear the voices in the cutscenes even with my TV volume turned way up. Lastly, the game needs a third person mode. Honestly, why spend so much time customizing a character if you won't even be able to see him in-game? With a third-person mode option, one could look at his character and admire how badass he is while carrying out missions. There's much more SD should have looked into way before releasing the game. Overall, it is very unfinished, not to mention a bit unsatisfying. Hopefully, the same mistakes won't be made on SD's future projects. ToaInfinity 23:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree, the game feels REALLY unfinished. Don't get me wrong, I like the game and it's fun to play, but it needs work. I for one don't know what everyone is talking about with graphic bugs, I'm playing on a PS3 and it runs fine, occasionally it has to load some things that are blurry until it's finished but Borderlands was the same way, so was Skate3, so was KZ3, the list goes on. Sinlge Player, was a complete and utter lie from what they said it was going to be. Your telling me an in-depth, rich story is composed of some horrible voice actors on the loading screen, and a 30 second clip before each map...the mouths don't even line up with the words, not to mention the diologue is horribly paced and either feels rushed or copy and pasted together. Yea Right!! Mulitplayer, Haven't been able to play it too much due to PSN. I played one game when it was back online and it was too laggy I almost immediatly left. More game modes would help, and maps that don't suck and force you into a bottleneck. I'm fine with the occasional bottleneck, but literally every map has at least 2. Makes for a boring game of spawn, run to bottleneck, shoot maybe kill someone, wait to respawn. Rinse and repeat. I feel like they made these maps the same CoD makes map...with no consideration of how the game is played. More weapon attachments would be awesome, I use the same set of 4 for every gun cause all the the others effect the accuarcy way to much to make it useful anymore. And the sniple rifles...yea they work like someone's knees with arthritis, which is to say not at all. As far as adding things, I think SD has their plate full with fixing what they already made. I'd rather have them fix all the problems that should have been fixed before the game was released, rather than having them add more things and more problems (cause you know it's inevitable). Also a tip to SD, if you want to know what a good, rich, in-depth story is...play the Assassin's Creed series, Half Life series, Portal series, Killzone Series...just to name a few. /endrant Eulogenic 14:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) * More Open Maps. * More Maps. * Maybe a more traditional single player. * Maybe more weapons. : Also, I didn't find the voice acting too bad. I liked the cutscenes and story told, though I do wish there was more of it. At the end of the day though, the core game's fun and that's the most important thing to me. : Nexolate 15:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I think that it is actually a pretty good game as it is. And they actually ahve consideration for the map. They could use a few more maps, but you know hwo deadliens are. Annoying for the develepors, heaven for us. Someone talked about bottlenecks. : Did you ever realise that there are always to routes to a place? I hardly call that a bottleneck. A bottleneck is where you can mow them down in a single spot. A bottleneck is not consisted of one direct route and a small, back route that eventually has you aiming your weapon up the enemie's ar*e. Take for example the security tower map. At first, it looks impossible because the enemy has direct control of the area, with MG ensts and perfect turret spots. : Not so. If you look carefully, there are two(or is it three?) routes to the top of the wall. If you bother to look at all, that is. First, you see the big pipe ramp thing. A bit hard to cross, and a bit obvious, but easily neglected when there is a foward charge. In the sewer spot under that is a tunnel to BEHIND the wall, where you can pick off the enemy with ease. And finally, there is the area to the left of the resistance opening where you can climb up(I think.) SD and Bethesda were careful making this game, so only intelligent or skilled people would see it for what it was. A great game. : : Totally agree with above unsigned poster. 3 simple words people - Learn To Parkour. They put the system in for a reason. So do it? A prime example of this, escorting the security objective on the aquarium, once you get to the walk way your basically on a conveyor belt of death. Not so, theres boxes and a wall hop for light body types to flank round the side of the MG turret, after taking the elevator even a medium is mobile enough to get a good rear firing position and draw attention away from the front. dont whine about the game, simply learn to play :) ~ SteelyIBosh : : Agreed Steelyl. Learn to use the S.M.A.R.T. but of coarse its called Smart for a reason. Gotta be smart to use S.M.A.R.T. Think outside the box. This isnt your typical FPS. No changes needed. : -RizzelmyDizzel : : Please please please please add LOBBIES to this game would be a lot easier to get games together. : So plaese Lobbies. that is all -RizzelmyDizzel I was waiting so avidly for this game to come out and I was sure it was going to be a revolutionary shooter but to be quite blunt, this game is a sloppy mess not worth anywhere near the $60 I coughed up for it. It feels so unfinished. If you need to delay a game's release to perfect it, do it. Don't lie to the consumers saying your product is some groundbreaking, in-depth game when their are games on Xbox Arcade with more complexity. I really tried to give this game a chance but the only way they can fix this game is if they build a time machine, go back in time, pay attention in design school and learn how to make a half-way decent game. When there are shooters out their of much better quality, why would you risk your reputation by releasing a half-done game. Simple AI, tedious objectives, horrible campaign; these things need the most attention but really eveything from the ground up could use fine tuning. You make it sound as though your a Design Grad, at the end of the day its easier said than done to simply spend another 2 or 3 years on developing a game. Money/funding, market, technology. Yeah the game has its flaws and its not perfect, but stop trying to compare it to more successful franchises when this is the first of its kind from the developer. The gaming industry isnt what it used to be anymore, its no longer about innovative games or trying new formulas to create a unique play style. faggot fanboys simply want repeated games that are just upgrades of the same old tried and tested formula. wheres the imagination? nowhere. Ill stick to my small time games like brink, you keep your unimaginative blockbuster titles, thanks ~SteelyIBosh : I don't approve of the open user bashing, but feel the same about the so called "industry standard". I still to this day don't understand what's made Call of Duty 4 through 8 as popular as it is other than "all my friends have it". I'll take Brink over CoD's mindless, simple shooting any day. : Nexolate 10:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : It feels more like a test bed than a game, I THINK WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!!!! : : Thank you above signer! i have to say i agree with all three posts ahead although they do contradict themselves. There are games like Plants vs Zombies that can be harder or have more thinking ot it tha nthe campaign for Brink. But you can't deny that the time you were playing Brink you were thinking "wow this is some fun shit!" while you had an smg/ar and were shooting the shit out of anything in your way! the game is as fun as it is. Simple As That. Do not forget that this game was the very first of its kind, people rant about how they promised a complex and deep storyline and to look at Assassins Creed. Assassins Creed is one of the best gaming series in the WORLD, funded by a multi-million dollar company of a Donald Trump Status! I personally think that this game was purely a test because, and this my only reason purely because its good enough, Why would they make Multiplayer and Singleplayer exactly the same, then at the end of beating the Singleplayer announce as an acheivement "The Story Has Just Begun" with a picture of a character (possibly the gamer) being suprised from behind. As if to say "BET YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS THE REAL THING! YOU JUST FELL FOR OUR TRICK" ~~MicroStack5000 : Sorry for the open user bashing, it literally makes my blood boil the degrees to which some people go to diss a games manufacturer and tarnish their efforts, how would they feel if the pinnacle of their lifes work to that date was slated and abused for virtually nothing. I stand by my point of the gaming industry none the less. ~SteelyIBosh The Taped Magazines need fixed. The first reload you make is the same as regular magazines. But the second reload you make is correct (in terms of Taped Magazines. The lag in online lobbies needs fixed to. Every match I enter has terrible lag. The Resistance's single player is much harder than the Security's. In the Resistance's campaign the player(s) have to do much more things, but the Security have less to do. Daniel Smith 18:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think everything that needs to be fixed has been said. Updating the graphics (not much needs to be said there), fixing customization mechanics, and adding a more coherent storyline would have turned this game from a curiosity to a true competitor. All the pieces are there, the developers just didn't put them all together. Brink has a customization system that I think all other shooters should try to emulate in some way; it feels realistic and lets you make your arsenal suit your needs. I would have liked them to make the guns not perform so similarly, as the SMGs and assault rifles that make up 90% of Brink's weapons have extremely similar mechanics. More customization options would be great, but those can be added to the game right now. It would be nice for your armor to affect performance in gameplay to some extent, otherwise it feels worthless to wear the bombsuit or the car-tire armor as you don't actually see it in game. For example, wearing heavy armor will increase damage resistance at the cost of making you move slower and not be able to jump as high, etc. There was potential in Brink's storyline. Unfortunately, it was ruined by improper execution. You can have experience transfer from campaign to multiplayer, games like Halo Reach do that successfully. It gives more value to the campaign experience. The framework they laid through the current storyline was good, but just needed to be put together through coherent missions. With the ability to see both sides of the conflict, Brink's storyline could, once more, bring something new to the FPS table. I like the comment that said "Brink is a testbed." Brink 2 should improve the original. I think the game sold well enough, thanks to aggressive marketing that created interest, to make a sequel lucrative enough to Splash Damage. Eefree89 05:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : Armor having properties would ruin the point of Brink's customization, as SD's goal was to make you look as awesome as you wanted without you having to worry about what downsides any armor pieces had. It doesn't allow you to have your cake and eat it too. Sure, it's unrealistic that a guy in a bomb suit can have the same amount of protection as a guy wearing trash bags on his arms, but ultimately if we were being realistic, the Resistance would be too easy to beat anyways since their gear is all improvised. : I disagree with the assault rifles and SMGs being similar, as there are quite a few variations here and there. A lot of people choose the Euston over the Gerund, but the Euston is odd and unpredictable to me while the Gerund is a reliable firearm: the bullets never really stray from where your reticle is. However, I am getting tired of people picking the CARB-9 just because it has the most power. : Yes, Brink's background and setting was impressive, but the storyline flopped. I would have preferred the Container City Walkthrough-style cutscenes over the 30-second intros and narratives we hear now; they just have more time and room to create a better story. Plus, a lot of stuff could have been explained beforehand: the "sickness", what the word "pelgo" meant, and stuff like that is confusing until Ishmael explains it to you. : Finally, I doubt a Brink 2 would sell well, considering how hyped up this was and how it ultimately ended in a flop to many gamers. Unless SD fixed every flaw that plagued Brink 1 and revamped everything that was lauded as okay or cool to make them even more astounding.. AssassinLegend 07:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, the Carb-9 does seem a bit too powerful. And what pisses me off is there's so many people using a Carb-9 with front grip and drum mag. Every single time. : : When you watch the early Container City walkthrough, it looks awesome. The end part where they are told to put their weapons away made me want to find out what happened next. It was catching. Yet, the lack of story is disapointing. The current model would work fine for multiplayer, and it does. But singleplayer? No. : : But I still like it. Working together and JUST winning the round.... so good. : : You know what this game needs? The ability to paint your gun. No self-respecting freedom fightin' revolutionary it going to go into a battle with a gun lookin' like his buddy's. : And maybe some more interesting weapons, like a Light body type double barreled shotgun, a ballistic shield for Heavies, and maybe different ammuniton types, like slugs for shotguns, hollow points, things of that nature?